


Grow Old With Me

by dinosaurasrex



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dead Jeon Jungkook, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Homophobia, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Whipped, M/M, One Shot, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Sad, Suicide, Yandere Jung Hoseok | J-Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurasrex/pseuds/dinosaurasrex
Summary: Jungkook and Hoseok were supposed to grow old together. They were supposed to get married and have a life together. But then it happened. And Hoseok couldn't handle it.





	Grow Old With Me

**Author's Note:**

> TW! Major Character death! Death! Homophobia! Suicide! Anger!
> 
> Read at your own risk!
> 
> Also for added angst listen to Ringo Starr's "Grow Old With Me"

Hoseok looked up at the stars. They were beautiful. From where he was setting he could see the whole galaxy. Every star, every planet, every color he could see it all. He kept his eyes locked onto the scene as he laid on the grass below him. The blues, purples and greens mixed with beautiful silver and gold specks. It was so pretty that he almost forgot why he was there.

"Kookie you are my world," he said his face still turned up to the sky, nearly missing the shooting star that shot passed.

"I would do anything for you, go anywhere with you," he continued and he started to feel tears well up in his eyes.

"I would die for you. You know that." He could feel the tears starting to try and flow, but he didn't want to cry, not until he could say what he needed to.

"So why didn't you let me?"

He felt a tear escape his eyes and he almost cursed, he couldn't be crying yet; he wasn't done.

"You know I told the guys I wanted to come back out here, you know to say goodbye; this was our spot." He smiled as he recalled them. "We would do barbeque's and camp out here." He smiled as his memory took a turn, "I took your virginity, here…" His tears slowed as he giggled to himself, remembering how sinful he felt and how embarrassed they were in the morning when they were caught by Jimin and Jin. He could remember the lecture he got from Namjoon on the way home and the scolding from Jin. "They were so mad at us." Hoseok smiled.

Then he remembered why he was here alone. He cleared his throat and his eyes locked onto the sky above him once again. The river that ran beside him providing white noise to help him focus. "Baby, why did you do it? Why did you try to protect me? That was my job, I was supposed to keep you safe. Instead that dirty man screaming slurs at us cut your life short." He spit, saliva becoming too much for him. He was angry, Jungkook should have lived to see the world, he should have become old and grey, he should have lived long enough to finish that anime they started, to watch the puppies grow. Hoseok's rage was boiling, "You know what happened to that bastard who killed you? HE DIDN'T EVEN GET JAIL TIME! HE WASN'T EVEN CONVICTED! HE WAS ALLOWED TO WALK THE STREETS FREE WITHOUT THE GUILT OF KILLING YOU! MY JUNGKOOK!" He yelled at the sky, his rage became scary as he got quite.

"So I killed him. I killed the person who took my soulmate from me. He took my future, so I took his." He didn't even feel bad about it, he hadn't bothered to his body, it was probably already found. He did have a family, but Hoseok couldn't will himself to care. 

"Baby your in heaven, and I know I'm going to hell but forgive me. I know I should have protected you, I know I should have been better. I should have spent less time working and more time with you. We should have planned our wedding that summer like you wanted us to, but I was a fool. I'm sorry that I couldn't be better for you. Please forgive me."

*Click*

"I'm sorry bun, I wish it would have been me instead of you"

He raised the gun up to his head, his hand trembling.

"I hope to see you again,"

His eyes took in the night sky. He wondered if he would be able to see it from heaven. Or hell.

"I love you more than anything,"

He took a deep breath, and shut his eyes recalling his favorite memory of Jungkook.

"Jungkook"

.

.

.

.

.

*Bang*

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, consider leaving a comment! I love to get feedback! Also follow me on twitter for more of my works and chapter updates! Hope this wasn't too sad! And as always, see you in the next level!🦕🌻💚💛
> 
> @SaurasDino


End file.
